The scull
by ogrelovesprincess
Summary: hi i earaced the story on accident so heres the story and a new chapter
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: The fainting surprise

By ogrelovesprincess

What was the scull really

The scull

This is my first fan fic ever so please know I'm really trying

Chris: and the last marshmallow goes to

_(dramatic pause Courtney was looking confident)_

Chris: Harold.

Harold: yes!

Courtney: What you choose Harold over me!

Chris: Yes, yes, always a shock.

Courtney: This is impossible! I demand a recount

Duncan: Ah seriously dude! I know for a fact there were three of us that didn't vote here off

Courtney: _(as chef hatchet and Chris pulled. ) _I do not concede! I do not concede!

Duncan: Aw man this stinks

Courtney: I was your only hope I am a counselor in training. Let go of me (chef and Chris let go of her)Your going to her from my attorney!

Duncan: I made/got this for you!

Courtney: It's really cr…. Wait what do you mean /got?

Duncan thinking: _I hope she say's yes_.

Duncan: Bye.(a tear drop from his eye but quickly wipes it away)

Courtney: looked at the letters d and c Aw that's cute But then noticed it was heavy she opened the top of it's head a twenty-four carrot dimmond . She fainted and fell back wards into the water. chef fished her out of the water.

Courtney thinking_: yes._

**A/N**

_O.k. this is the fir_st chapter tell me in reviews if Duncan should be voted off next

Courtney: noo

Duncan: yes then I can be with my princess.

Courtney: No you need to win for us.

Duncan: o.k. wanna make out.

Courtney: hell yes.

They start making out

Me: good thing I took Duncan's pocket knife. All right break it up you two.

Courtney: re….re…..review ahhhhh

Don't worry I wasn't going to hurt you.


	2. shocked,soaked or happy

**The Scull **

**Shocked, soaked or happy**

I'm sorry it took so long to update but you know homework and I'm trying to write a Noahxcody story plus I have totally mine island so don't be mad. Thank you all forfavorite author and all that jazz (**al**l** that jazz line from my sis)** **ENJOY; ) **_**Italic thinking**_** bold important**

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

Geoff walked up to me and for once he didn't have his normal laid back smile. He patted my back but I pushed his hand off. His smile came back and then he said," I knew you liked her but I didn't know you liked her enough to throw a rock at chefs head and knock him out to take Courtney off the ship." (_He must have seen me throw the wood scull at Courtney plus how did he think of a plan like that so fast)_ I responded quickly saying," Geoff I like her so much that I would rather give her a rock" He fad a confused look on his face like when you say a sentence more than seven words to Lindsay. You know like one you can put on her finger. I thought he was confused again but he was shocked he was teetering from lake to dock lake dock splash. Luckily Malibu was there to get him out of the water but he was acting like he needed c.p.r. so she was using c.p.r. to "save him" but they ended up making out for like hours boy I sure wish princess was her so I could do that to her.

**Geoff's P.O.V. **

When I was teetering I began thinking about life would be like if Duncan and Courtney got married. In my mind he was imagining Duncan mohawkless dog color now on a dog piercing nothing but craters in his skin a blue hat saying police Courtney had a huge pregnant belly cooking pancakes. It scared me. The next thing I knew I was in the water and I was making out with Bridgette so I went along with it not noticing Duncan was looking at me and Bridgette was trying to save me. I began to Tell her the story and she was so happy that she tripped on the party lights and fell into the water I jumped in to only to find out that she was really just wanted tom make out with me. After a few minutes she ran of to tell D.J. the news.

**Bridgette P.O.V.**

I left Geoff to tell D.J. the news but as I was running I began thinking what life would be like for Duncan and Courtney. I thought of Courtney in the White house of the United states that's odd because we live in Canada but that beside the point. She was signing some papers in the oval office. Duncan was waiting patiently outside, for them to go to the Smithsonian of American history to uncut the ribbon for the2029 grand opening. There now 21 year old son Benjamin Carson head of the C.I.A. came into her office to tell her a killer was on the loose she sighed like it was no big deal but she was shot. Man I think weird. That sounds like something Heater would think maybe all at making out with Geoff and falling off the dock fried my brain. I finally found D.J. petting bunny XII (12) but he still thinks its bunny I. I told him he ended up giving up bunny a death hug. Then he began to ask questions like Am I going to be the best man and what day is it and aren't they too young ? D.J. slow down, be quiet, and stop acting like Izzy. If you keep being loud Harold finds out Because I bet Duncan doesn't want Harold to find out. I said Bye to D.J. and left.

**No one**

**Harold is scene glaring at Bridgette and D.J. And he is saying you messed with me now I'm going to mess with your marriage. **

**A/n**

**Hey every one I finally wrote another chapter It didn't have much Duncan and Courtney and it was kind of boring but I'll make sure to make the chapter much more interesting review and ttfn **


End file.
